Crash of the Titans
Crash of the Titans is the fourteenth installment in the Crash Bandicoot video game series, but is the sixth chronologically, taking place after the events of Crash Twinsanity. The game's story centers on the discovery of a substance known as "Mojo", which the antagonist of the series, Doctor Neo Cortex, plans to use to turn the inhabitants of the Wumpa Islands into an army of loyal mutants known as "Titans". The protagonist of the series, Crash Bandicoot, must stop Cortex by using the technique of "jacking" to take control of and destroy Cortex's Titans while collecting the Mojo. Gameplay Crash of the Titans is a platform game in which the player controls Crash Bandicoot, whose main objective is to rescue his sister, Coco, and save his home, the Wumpa Islands, from being destroyed by the main antagonist's gigantic robot. The player's first goal is to rescue the sentient mask Aku Aku, who gives the player basic instructions, shields Crash from enemy attacks, and transforms into a skateboard to help Crash traverse slippery terrain. From there, each level (known as an "episode") asks players to complete fights against large groups of enemies or simply progress through the episode. Crash starts the game with three lives. The length of each of Crash's lives is tied to his health meter, which decreases whenever Crash is damaged from enemy attacks or falls down a bottomless pit. The player can replenish Crash's health meter by instructing Crash to eat Wumpa Fruit. Each time the health meter is fully depleted, Crash loses a life. However, the player can win an additional life for Crash by collecting 25,000 units of the magical substance Mojo or by collecting a rare type of Golden Wumpa Fruit. After the last life is lost, the player can continue playing by restarting the current episode. Each episode contains a portal leading to a simple mini-game arena, where the player must accomplish a task in a set time. Generally the task involves collecting a specified quantity of Mojo, using an enemy animal's attacks to snipe targets, or simply defeating a select number of enemies. At the end of each episode, the player earns a rank of a bronze, silver, or gold voodoo doll; the rank can be improved by defeating a set number of minions, destroying three robotic toilets or inflicting a minimum number of consecutive hits in combat. All three tasks must be accomplished in an episode if a gold voodoo doll is to be obtained for that episode. Hidden voodoo dolls unlock concept art packages for each episode. The Nintendo DS version of the game contains similar gameplay to that of previous Crash installments. The game takes place on four islands, each with two levels and a boss. When a boss is defeated, a new island is unlocked. Each island has its own "Pachinko board" where players can win "on-demand items"; items that can be used to restore health, provide temporary invincibility, and set off Nitro explosions among other things. Additional content can also be won at these Pachinko boards, such as gallery art, cheats and a large quantity of Mojo. Combat Whereas the previous games featured Crash spinning into or jumping on an enemy to attack, Crash of the Titans gives him more options for attack. Early in the game, Crash has a light-powered attack and a heavy-powered attack and can also block, dodge or break an enemy's block. When he defeats an enemy or destroys an object, a magical substance known as Mojo is released. When Crash collects enough Mojo, he will earn either an ability upgrade or a new move, such as the Norris Roundhouse or the Triple Dragon. His classic spin attack, named "Old Skool", is an unlockable move, along with an aerial variant that allows Crash to float over chasms. While small minions require only a single combo attack for Crash to defeat, larger enemies, known as "Titans", require more effort to subdue. Each of the fifteen unique Titans in the game possess a star meter that indicates how close they are to being stunned. The meter rises when Crash starts attacking a Titan, and depletes when he stops. When it is full, the Titan is stunned and susceptible to "jacking", meaning Crash can mount the creature and control it. While controlled by the player, the Titan possesses a similar moveset to Crash, although some jacked Titans can shoot projectiles. Besides a greater health, the Titans controlled by Crash have a purple Titan Meter. When this meter is full, players can make the Titan unleash a special attack, which fully drains the meter in the process. A Titan's durability depends on its size; larger Titans will take more effort to defeat than others and a few are immune to Crash's attacks. To defeat them, Crash has to jack a smaller Titan to fight them. On defeating the larger Titan, he can dismount the Titan he previously jacked and directly jack the larger Titan. The dismounted Titan will then be destroyed. Co-operative play A player using a second controller can join the game at any time in the form of a white-furred version of Crash known as "Carbon Crash". The second player appears in the first player's backpack, and can usually enter or exit the pack. However, the second player has to stay in the backpack if the first player is in mid-air or climbing a wall. This method of play is useful for overpowering enemies and collecting Mojo faster. There are two modes of co-op play; in "Leapfrog Mode", the players swap control each time the front player jumps, swings, or slides, while in "Piggyback Mode", each player is equipped with their own backpack and can hide in the other player's backpack if the action becomes too intense, such as when jumping over a chasm. Story In the beginning of the game, Crash Bandicoot aids Coco with a butter-recycling device. Doctor Neo Cortex arrives, captures Coco and Aku Aku and encases Crunch in ice. Crash throws Coco's machine at Cortex's airship, severing the chain holding Aku Aku's cage, which causes the cage to fall into the nearby forest. After Crash rescues Aku Aku, they discover that Cortex and Uka Uka are stealing Mojo from a nearby temple and decide to stop them. On reaching the temple, Cortex reveals his plot to use the stolen Mojo to create an army of loyal mutants, which will be used to build a robot known as the Doominator, that will crush the Wumpa Island and take over the world. After failing to defeat Crash with his Yuktopus robot, Cortex boasts that Crash will never find his base and flies off, leaving Crash and Aku Aku to follow him. and N.brio took nina cortex to the Doominator At Cortex's base, Cortex derides Uka Uka for failing to destroy Crash, and replaces Uka Uka with his buddy, N.brio despite protests from Uka, N. Gin and Tiny Tiger. Nina has Coco brainwashed and makes her participate in the construction of the Doominator. Throughout the course of the game, Crash and Aku Aku interrogate Tiny Tiger, Doctor N. Gin, and Uka Uka on the whereabouts of Coco. When they confront Nina Cortex inside the Doominator robot, N.brio summons his Arachnina robot and fights Crash. Crash eventually destroys the robot, liberating Coco and disabling the Doominator. The Doominator collapses and barely misses the Bandicoot home (and Crunch), sparing much of Wumpa Island. Escaping from the collapsed Doominator, Cortex praises Nina for betraying him, and promises to be more evil in the near future. The Bandicoots decide that it is time for celebration, leading Crash to shout his first word in the series and the object of their celebration: pancakes. The DS version of the game largely follows the story of the home console versions, but with minor alterations such as N.brio having a greater role and the inclusion of Dingodile. The Game Boy Advance version also includes Dingodile, some plot differences, such as the Arachnina (referred to by its old name, "Spiderbot") not being the last boss, and Cortex being reinstated after neo's defeat in the N. Trapment Island. Level List (console version) Wumpa Island *A New Hop *A Subcumming to Age Story *A Zero's Journey *The Temple of Zoom *wumpa village *spikey cave Wastelands *The Emerald Pity *Don't Eat the Yellow Brick Load *The Blizzard of Claws *Don't eat a green tonix *the blizzard of waste N. Sanity Island *Life's A Beach *Operation Overboard *A Sludge Too Far *Shock and Awesome *Weapons of Mass Construction *Doomraker *operation danger *the mass fortress Uka Tree *Family Tree *Calamityville Horror *Timber Trials *Adolt Edumacation *spooky swamp *toxic pond Doominator *War of the Whirls *Minority Rapport *Revengeance 2: The Revengicide *brain of evil space head *titan rebal *control of evil *shock and cool *Revengeance3:the madness Cast *'Jess Harnell' as Crash Bandicoot, the main protagonist of the game. He is a bandicoot who must defeat the main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and use the Titans against each other while collecting Mojo to upgrade his fighting techniques. *'Greg Eagles' as Aku Aku, an ancient wooden mask who acts as a shield, a skateboard and a weapon for Crash. *'Debi Derryberry' as Coco Bandicoot, Crash's genius sister. *'Chris Williams' as Crunch Bandicoot, Crash's muscular friend. He is absent in the Nintendo DS version of the game. **Williams also voices Tiny Tiger, a minion of the Cortexes. *'Lex Lang' as Doctor Neo Cortex, a mad scientist who captures Coco and Aku Aku and wants to use stolen Mojo to create an army of mutants. *'John DiMaggio' as Uka Uka, the mastermind behind Doctor Cortex's plots for world domination. He is absent in the Nintendo DS version of the game. *'Amy Gross' as Nina Cortex, Neo Cortex's cyborg niece and his replacment as the main antagonist of the story when Cortexs tires of the elder Uka Uka's incompetence. *'Nolan North' as:N.brio cortexs evil buddy to destroy crash **'Doctor N. Gin', the hysterical right-hand man of the Cortexes. **'Tiny Tiger' in the Nintendo DS version of the game. **'Dingodile', another minion of the Cortexes. He exclusively appears in the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance versions of Crash of the Titans as a boss character Minions Aiding the villains are a number of small fodder enemies that attempt to hinder Crash in his journey. Each fodder is affiliated with a certain villain in the game. *Ratnicians - Bipedal, chihuahua-like animals dressed as laboratory researchers. They work for Doctor Neo Cortex. *Koo-alas- Southern-accented koalas who work for Tiny Tiger *Doom Monkeys - Monkey wrench-wielding gibbons who work for Doctor N. Gin. *Voodoo Bunnies - Spear-chucking rabbits who work for Uka Uka. *Brat Girls - Teenage dog girls who work for Nina Cortex. *Spybots - Toilet robots that appear 3 in every level. *Minebots - Exploding robots that appear in several levels. *znus-light shooting bouncers that work for N.brio Titans * Spike-Porcupine/Crab-Levels 1,3,4,5,6,7,8-Small * Goar-Bear/Boar-Levels 2,3,4,8-Medium * Snipe-Wolf/Tropical Bird-Levels 2,3,4,12-Projectile * Yuktopus-Robot/Yak/Octopus/Duck/Bagpipes-Level 4-Boss * Rhinoroller-Rhino/Armadillo-Levels 5,11,16,20-Medium * Shellephant-Elephant/Crab-Levels 6,7,15-Large/Boss * Magmadon-Turtle/Magma-Levels 7,8,19-Small * Stench-Skunk/Hawk-Levels 8,9,10,12,18-Projectile * Scorporilla-Gorilla/Scorpion-Levels 9,10,16,20-Large/Boss * Sludge-pig/Sludge-Levels 9,10,13,15,19-Small * Ratcicle-Rat/Ice-Levels 11,12,13,18-Small * Battler-Bat/Razor-Levels 14,15,16,17,20-Small * Ee-Lectric-Basilisk/Electric Eel-Levels 17,18,19-Projectile * Grimly-ghost/rock-Levels 18,20,16-small * Arachnina-Spider/Robot-Level 20-Boss * Uka Uka-Uka Uka/giant tree-Level 26-boss Videos Video:Trailer Quotes pt:Crash of the Titans de:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot games